


Of Flower Crowns and Sunsets

by meilinnobaka



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, also i blame acnl for this entire fic, i am not an expert on flower language, what do you mean i metally made a list of personalized flower crowns for the entire sdr2 cast, who told you-i mean whaaaat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilinnobaka/pseuds/meilinnobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunsets have a funny way of bringing people together, don't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Flower Crowns and Sunsets

It was the perfect evening on Dangan Island.

Pleasant breeze accompanying the warm weather,setting sun, all that romantic shit you see on television.

…which sounded nice to one Hajime Hinata. Unfortunately, there was one semi-questionable problem with this near picturesque scene.

That problem was the boy sitting next to him.  
Nagito Komaeda.

He looked like he fit right in what with his fluffy looking white hair, and gentle smile but Hinata knew better. Komaeda was,well…eccentric to say the least.  
Actually, eccentric was being far too kind, The better, more correct term would be “absolutely bonkers at the best of times.” But that was considered ‘rude’, ‘disrespectful’ and ‘not okay to say in front of their face even if it is 100% true’

But back to the scenery…and Komaeda. Who’d now turned from whatever he’d been doing, and was giving him a curious glance.

"Hinata-kun? Are you enjoying the lovely view? This island view really is something, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess?"

He shrugged. Whenever he and Komaeda got to talking, it either ended up with him being annoyed,embarrassed or both. Komaeda never really seemed to care what kind of effect his words had on him.

Komaeda looked out at the setting sun. 

"Isn’t the image of the sun setting beautiful? The sun leaves us to the cold night, and in the morning it comes back to fill us with the hope that the day will go well! Even when it leaves again, we’re left with this sense of hope that it will come again!"

…What kind of hope-filled nonsense was he going on about this time? Whatever, it didn’t concern him in the slightest. But seeing that glimmer of excitement appear in his eyes whenever he spoke of hope always made Hinata smile. They made him appear so much like a child who’s talking about his favorite TV show, and although Hinata would never admit it publicly, it made Komaeda seem really...cute.

He was so wrapped up in that image that he failed to notice that Komaeda had stopped talking and was looking at him for a response.

"Huh? Oh uh,yeah, the sunset’s pretty and filled with hope and it’ll inspire the hope in us to emerge as well. _Yay._ "

"…I wasn’t talking about the sunset,Hinata-kun."

At Hinata’s surprised and questioning look, he quickly continued.“But anyway! I made this for you!”

He reached towards whatever he’d been fiddling around with previously and pulled out two beautifully made flower crowns,placing one of them onto Hinata’s head.

"I was going to make one for everyone, but I figured I’d make yours first since you’re…well, special to me! Oh, and I found out that each flower and plant has a meaning so I decided to try and personalize it!"

Hinata was surprised to say the least. Not by the cheesy gift, that was something Komaeda would do-or would have done had they been in actual society, and not stuck on an island for the sole intent on offing each other to get out. What was surprising was the amount of effort put into it. Personalizing a crown of flowers was…well, overdoing it. But he appreciated the effort.

"Oh? They all have meanings? What’s yours then?"

Komaeda fell silent, looking at the remaining crown in his hands. He twisted it around before replying;

"Oh…Mine’s nothing special. It’s just Snowdrops,Mustard,Meadowsweets, and Striped Carnations. Just a useless bundle of flowers-which is why it fits me.”

"Okay, I don’t understand flowers or their meaning or anything like that, but you’re not useless. Stop saying shit like that!" 

He felt himself growing irritated with the self-deprecating boy. He wanted to tell him that he wasn’t useless, or dirty or ugly. He wanted to tell him that he was beautiful in his own unique way and that there’s no such thing as useless.

He wanted to tell him he mattered.

He mattered to him,at least.

But he wouldn’t have listened. He’d lived so long on the belief that he was only a tool for boosting other’s hope at the cost of his own, that he could not see himself as anything otherwise,and even if Hinata were to tell him his true feelings, it would merely be rebuffed. So instead, he just sighed at Komaeda’s sudden silence, and asked;

"So what’s mine then? Daisies and Roses and all that stereotypical bullshit you see in movies and stuff?"

"Don’t be silly Hinata-kun! Yours is made up of Black Poplars,Chrysanthemums,Begonias,and Anemones! I think it’s the perfect combination for you! Of course if you don’t like it I understand…”

"No, I like it…it’s a pretty crown." He had to crack a smile at how Komaeda’s eyes lit up like a child’s at the compliment. "I have to ask,how do you know all this Flowery Plant Language stuff? It’s amazing how you know every meaning."

Komaeda flushed, unused to such a compliment and looked down. “Oh,I don’t know it by heart! Monomi left a book on it over there, with a bunch of flowers! It must have been one of her “Vacation Activities” things. I wish I could remember all those meanings…especially seeing as how you seem to be interested in them.”

Looking towards where Komaeda pointed, he could see a small workshop bench with a huge book and stacks of flowers on it. An idea suddenly came to mind. Quickly standing up, he pulled on Komaeda’s jacket.

"Hey.Come with me to that workshop."

"Eh?Why? What…?"

"Just get over here will you?"

He tugged Komaeda over to the bench, and flipped through the book as if searching for a specific page. After a while, he nodded, having seemingly found what he’d been looking for, before searching through the piles of flowers, taking a handful, sitting down, and focusing in on making a crown of his own. After a couple of minutes, he finished an incredibly crude flower crown. He took it, and stuck his arms out towards Komaeda. 

“Here. Take this one. I hope you like it.” 

He couldn’t look at Komaeda in the face, so he looked away during this exchange. Komaeda looked slightly confused, but accepted it,nevertheless. He didn’t put it on, however, but sat there holding the crown in his hands,before asking;

"What is this all about, Hinata-kun?"

"…I didn’t like the one you made for yourself so I made you a new one. It’s made up of only Stock."

Komaeda’s face started to flush, and soon enough his entire face was pink. After a few moments,he looked down unable to say a thing. A brief, awkward silence passed before Komaeda got the nerve to ask;

"Hinata-kun. What did you mean when you said ‘you didn’t like the one I made for myself?’"

"Isn’t it obvious? Your crown was full of self-deprecation and bad meanings and well,I figured if you had a crown of how you thought of yourself then I’d show you what I thought of you!"

"But…why go the trouble of making something for someone as undeserving as m-"

"Because, I love you, you idiot! I thought you could read the meaning of flowers,dammit!”

Another silence passed. This time it wasn’t awkward but more…embarrassing as Hinata realized the full extent of what he’d just said.  
He still couldn’t look Komaeda in the eye especially after his pseudo-confession. He was still looking away as Komaeda cupped his chin into his hand, forcing him to look at him, and his eyes were still looking away when Komaeda kissed him on the cheek. Of course about three seconds later, his eyes widened as he realized what happened, and two seconds later, they closed as their lips met.

After their embrace, Hinata opened his eyes to see Komaeda smiling at him, with a hint of slyness and amusement in them.

"You knew about the flower’s meanings after all…very sneaky, Hinata-kun."

"I only know the basics,really I had to look the rest of them in that book. Still, I’m glad that bit of knowledge made you happy."

He smiled gratefully. He plucked the crown Hinata’d been wearing off his head, and gently placed it back on Hinata’s head much like a priest crowning a king would, and declared;  
"I now pronounce you Super High School Level King of the Flower Language!….wait, that’s called a Botanist isn’t it? I like my term better...and I’m pretty sure a Super High School Level Botanist exists already."

He was acting like a little kid again, but in a good and cute kind of way. Hinata smiled, took the crown he’d made from Komaeda’s lap, and returned the action, replying in kind;

"Then will you be my Flower Prince, Komaeda?"

Komaeda didn’t respond with words, but with action-mainly the action of putting his arms around Hinata and burying his face into Hinata’s chest.

And the sun set on the beginning of a new love. And as said before, it will rise again and bring new hope into the hearts of those who see it as a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> wow um talk about cheesy haha  
> this was completely inspired by both acnl and my friend going "what if komaeda and hinata were on that tortimer island beach during the sunset and did cute things" (yet another reason never to say 'what if' scenarios near me)
> 
> Flower Meanings! These are hopefully accurate meanings, but if they are not, please let me know!  
> Komaeda's Flowercrown:Snowdrop=Consolation and Hope. Mustard=I am hurt. Meadowsweet=Uselessness. Striped Carnation= I cannot be with you.
> 
> Hinata's Flowercrown:Black Poplar=Courage. Chrysanthemums=Truth. Begonia’s=Caution. Anemones=Forsaken.
> 
> Komaeda's Other Flowercrown:Stock= You will always be beautiful to me.


End file.
